Demon Heart
by Aighostvvv
Summary: When the one year anniversary of the death of Twilight Towns Bloody 5 is canceled due to the only survivor, Ven, wanting nothing more than to forget the awfull things that happened to his friends and twin brother Vanitas his younger brothers Sora and Roxas have other plans. With the help of some close friends the set off to the mansion in hopes of finding clues to how they died.
1. From Blood

Ventus covered his moulth in fear of the beast hearing him. His twin brother Vanitas was much more calm but still trying hard not to jump out at the beast that had taken the lives of their 4 closest friends.

Skuld was the only one in sight, or rather what was left of her. She had been bitten in half leaving her uper body laying sprawled across the kitchen floor. Blood and guts splattered the floor and skuld face was painted red her hazel eyes dulled from death. Ven couldnt take his eyes off her face none the less move out of sheer fear the creature would find them.

Vanitas took his brothers hand and lifted him.

"It's gone. Trust me, we can go now." he whispered pulling Ven from the cabinet. Quickly and quietly Vanitas pulled the kitchen window open.

"You first." he whispered helping ven through the window.

The blonde boy dropped to the ground bellow and immediately took off toward the high fence using all his might to climb it. Van followed close behind giving Ven a nudge up. Once Ven got to the other side he turned and watched as his twin began pulling himself up the fence. Watching the other neither saw it coming. Right as Van was about to pull himself over it grabbed his ankle a pulled. Ven screamed as Van's stomach caught in the top point of the metal fence. The boy screamed as his lower half was slowly ripped away. His upper half swung down still caught on the fence. Ven watched as blood poored and spouted from his brothers waist. His intestines hung down and his spine poked out from his upper body.

The last thing besides bloode that came out of the raven boys lips was the word

 **RUN.**

 **Demon Heart**

 **By Aighostvvv**

 _Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix_

 _Monster is based on the creature from Ao Oni ._

 ** _Authors Note:_**

 **Before you all ask why this is not in the crossover part you must understand that Ao Oni is not as popular as it used to be and that this is not actualy Ao Oni. Part of the beast might be based on Alien aswell.**

 **And you should all know that this is my first horror fiction as well as AU. The only conection it will have to the Kingdom Hearts series is the characters.**

 **You should also know that i am not going to be gentel. It will be harsh and very gorey. And their will be language. Now turn of your light and prepare to visualize the deaths of all the beautiful characters you love.**


	2. Setting the Stage

Sora ducked as Seifer swung at his head with his foam bat.

"Thats a foul!" Shouted Hayner from the side lines.

"Only if It hits" he snapped before lunging at the smaller boy. Sora once again ducked another head attack but thrusted his bat into the opponents stomach causing him to collapse in a small shock. Given the upper hand the brown haired boy went behind and slammed the foam bat into the larger boys back. He hit the floor and rolled off the stage.

"We have our winner." announced the coach patting sora on the back. Sora smiled for a moment before the bell rang and everyone rushed to the showers.

Twilight Town was known for a couple of things, one being its highschools main sport of struggle. Struggle was, in a sense, like most hand to hand sports like wrestling or boxing, except you had a foam bat. But it was also known for a more gruesome matter. One that was called the bloody 5. That was a Story Sora new only a little too well.

One day in late August, 6 students went camping out in the Twilight woods. Their names were Ephemere, Skuld, Blaine, Strelitzia, and twin brothers Vanitas, and Ventus. Early the next morning Ventus arived at the police station covered in bloode. He spoke incoherent about being dead. The police went to investigate only to find the bodys of 4 of the teens torn into peices and traces oof bloode from Ephemere but no sign of the young mans body. The investigation for what killed the beast went on for 4 days but nothing was found.

Some suspected Ephemere for the murder, but the theory was outright denied by Ventus. The only reason Sora knew the story so well was because Ven and Van were his older siblings.

When he had heared that his older brother was dead he slightly fell away from his social activities, but after a couple of weeks was back to himself. The same could not be said for Roxas, his younger brother. Roxas was closer to Vanitas than even Ven had been, to a point. Roxas was changed by his brothers death in a way that led him to shutting himself out. He ended up losing weight and alot of his close friends. Now adays he spent most of his time in his room or hanging out with his friends Axel Lea and Xion.

What made matters worse, was that this day was the first anniversary of the night, and the mayor was planning on holding a special event for it.

"Its just sick." spat Riku from his stall next to Soras as the boulth cleaned up from their matches. "I mean, what person thinks its a good idea to pretty much throw a party over the death of a bunch kids."

"It's not a party. Its a memorial." said Sora looking at the tilled wall of his shower.

"Sure." said Riku turning of his water and walking out of his stall. "But whos gunna bet 90 percent of the people there are just dumb ass bloggers or 'ghost hunters' whos stuff aint worth shit?"

Sora looked back at Riku before turning off his water.

"I know your probably right, its just..." the brunette trailed off as he went to his locker and quickly changed into his casual wear. Riku followed behind and the walked on to 7th period.

 **...**

Xion bit at her pencil as the period began. Roxas hadn't shown up and she worried that he might not at all. He had been yelling all night about how pissed off he was at the mayor and how annoying the stupid vloggers were who kept showing up at their house wanting a picture with Ven. Xion was an only child whos parents boulth got brutally murdered by a serial killer when she was two. She could understand Roxas to a point given that up until she was 5 people kept coming to her asking about them. Axel had a similar story about his family. They were the 3 muskafucked ups. Axel made up the name and they had all laughed. But unlike them Roxas had actually known his brother for more than two years of his life. And to die like that, in a way where your not even allowed to see his body cause its so damaged and...

Xion shook her head. She just needed to know where Roxas was. When the teacher looked away Xion pulled out her phone and quickly typed. She shut off her phone just as the teacher turned back to them pointing to the board.

"You should all know that the heart is the 2nd most vital organ in your body. Without it your bloode dosnt flow a- Xion."

"Yes."

"you know the rule on phones in my class."

"But-"

"no buts." he said tapping his on his desk.

 **...**

Roxas sat in the back of Axels truck blowing out smoke before taking in another pull from his cigarette.

"You know Skipping school is illegal." Said Axel pulling himself up into the back of the pick up.

"So is Under age smoking." Roxas countered flicking the ash of the end of his cigarette. "But you still give me one every time. "

"Point made." he said pulling a pack from his back pocket. He lit it and inhaled. After blowing it back out he looked over at the young blonde.

"I am serious thow. You should be at school. I know they might give you some slack given what day it is, but you really don't need to be skipping."

Roxas smiled and took another inhale before shoving the butt in the heel of his shoe and tossing it out.

"I promise to go back monday. Deal?"

"Deal. Now lets go pick up Xion" said Axel as he vaulted back over and getting in the drivers seat. As he pulled out roxas layed down in the back and thought about Van, and a plan he'd been making all week.

 **...**

Kairi sat on the side walk as the school began to empty. Riku and Sora came up and she immediately started talking news.

"You two wont beleive what I Just heared." She said jumping up and lodging herself between the two. " It seems your dear brother Ventus Demanded that Bloody 5's anniversary party be cancelled."

"Good." was all Riku had to say as they got on their bus.

"And thats not all. It seems some group of horror fetish types are trying to get access to the mansion where the body's were found."

"Thats just stupid. And fucked up." Sora stated taking his seat next to the window.

"The police of course said no. And rumor has it their gunna block off the mansion with some gaurds tonight. You know, so no one gets any funny ideas."

"Where do you get all this information anyway? Gossip ?" asked Riku as Kairi took a seat between them.

"No I make it up and hope dumbass's like you believe it ." She said in a sarcastic tone. The two of them laughed as Sora starred out the window. The School year had barely begun and things already felt like it was going to be last year all over again.

 **...**

Namine sat in the living room of the house that once held life... but it had been hit with death.

"That sounds stupid." She huffed as she erased the words from the page. Namine was a teen journalist writing for a family's blog. She was asked by her boss to do a peice on The mysterious death of Vanitas and its affect on his family.

"Who are you?"

Namine about jumped from her seat. Ventus stood in the door way almoat glaring at the bleach blonde girl.

"Ventus your up." said His mother as she set a cup of tea in front of Namine. " This is Namine, she's a teen journalist-"

"Who is gunna ask about how Van died and other bullshit questions." He snapped before turning to leave.

"No. Im just here to ask about how it affected your family. I really dont want to hear about all that." She said quickly.

"How we copped. Only one and half copped. The rest of us would rather have you leave."

And with that Ventus left.

 ** _Authors Note :_**

 **Hay guys thats the end of this chapter. I will update as soon as I can. BTW, the 1st 3 chapters are introduction. After that we get to the really disturbing stuff.**

 **Anyway Toodles and stomach noodles.**


	3. The plan

It was 6 oclock when Sora, Roxas, and their friends sat down at their favorite chinese buffet for a talk the two had been itching to have all day.

"Xion. Whats that?" asked Kairi tugging at the raven girls note book.

"Mr. Evens caught me texting." She said pulling it back infront of her and Continued to write. "Now I have to do a short essay on Myocardial rupture."

"Myo car what?" asked riku leaning over xions shoulder.

"Heart Explosions." said Axel sitting down with a plate full of colorfull meats and vegtables.

"That can happen?" the silver haired teen looked confused.

"Guess so." said xion closing the notebook. She looked up at Roxas. His face was tense...

"So I heard that Aqua and Terra were taking Ven out of town tomorrow. What's that about?" asked Axel leaning before taking a huge bite out of his food.

"Not sure." Mummbled Sora looking over at his younger brother. Somedays Sora felt younger than him. Roxas had hit mental maturity the moment Vanitas was pronounced dead. Sora had kept trying to be his goofball self, but in truth he only felt like he was being a child. Thats why tonight had to happen.

Thats when the blonde teen spoke.

"I'm going to the mansion. Tonight." The idle chatter of the table was gone. Everyone looked at Roxas, whether it was a shot of fear or confusion in their faces.

"I wana know what happend to my brother. The police never told us and Ventus wont talk. So the only place we can get answers is from that place, the one place no one wants to go unless they have some stupid fetish for horror stories. And I want..." he stopped and touched Sora's shoulder. "We want you all there when that happens."

"Hold it. You agreed to this?!" Snapped Riku turning to his friend with a mix of astonishment and disbelief covering his face. The brenet lowered his head.

"I just want to know." he mumbled.

"This... thats... I really don't know what to call that." said Kairi trying hard to hold what ever her feelings were down.

After that everyone was scilent. It felt like ages before it happend.

"I'm in." said Xion with a determined look in her eye.

"Same. Only cause you guys will need an adult supervisor." said Axel patting Roxas on the back.

"Ah hell ya im in." Kairi jumped a little with excitement.

"How about it Riku?" asked Sora looking at the silver haired boy. His face was blank for a moment but soon he had a devilish grin.

"One whole night in a mansion with all my buddys and two hot girls, what could go wrong?" he said leaning back.

Xion blushed a little at his comment while Kairi seemed to take pleasure in knowing peoples view on her looks.

"Make that 3 girls."

They all turned to see a younge teen girl with bleach blonde hair that was parted to the side.

"Who da fuck are you?" Questioned Axel looking the girl over.

"Namine Prescott. Family life journalist doing a topic on severe loss." she said nodsing to Roxas and Sora. "I was trying to get to talking with your brother Ventus... he... uhm..."

"He kicked you out." stated Roxas bluntly.

" Only verbally."

"Well the more the merrier." said Kairi with a smile.

 **...**

The sun had only just gone down as Dilan and Braig took their position at the gate of the mansion.

"We always get the shitty jobs dont we." said the older man lighting a cigarette he'd been hiding in his shirt all day.

Dilan grabbed the roll and threw it on the ground.

"No smoking on duety." he snapped pulling the rest of the pack out of his partners front poket at the front of his shirt.

"I know I say this a LOT but, dude, you got a serious stick up your ass." stated Braig leaning against the gate. It caved in sending him falling into the mansions front lawn.

"Guess they forgot to lock up." said Dilan letting a small snort escape before regain his composer. "Get up."

"I aughta kick that ugly smug of your dumb face." said the older man lifting himself from the ground. They stood there quietly watching the path to make sure that no one tried breaking in.

What they didnt know was another pair of eyes was watching them.

 ** _Authors Note:_**

 **Once again another short chapter. Promise the next ones will be longer. Till next time. Toodles and stomach noodles.**


	4. The Mansion

The shadows of the mansion grew fierce and sharp as the packed pick up made its way to the front gate.

"I thought you said there would be police here." said Axel putting the car in park. Kairi shrugged as they all got out of the car. The gate was wide open slightly moving with the wind, creaking as it went.

The few who had been smoking took one last drag before tossing away their cigarettes, and following the others threw the gate.

Xion looked threw the trees and saw what looked like a cop car parked among the shrubs. ' Kairi might not be wrong about the cops.' she thought before realizing she was being left behind. The group pushed through the doors and into the mansions main hall. Most of the place was fallen or covered in cracks and moss, but still quite sturdy. In different areas statues of different animals stood broken or covered in dust. Ancient paintings stood dormant as the group took t the center of the room. Where a small diagram of the mansion sat in the midst of a broken glass case.

"We'll split up in groups of two." started Roxas. "Group one will take the bottom half of the mansion including the 1st floor and the basement. Group 2 will take the 2nd floor and the Attic. Since those areas are more dangerous Axel will be leading that group."

"So I pick who comes with me?" said the red head looking over the group. "In that case I'll take Riku and Xion. Better to take the smaller group." he said nodding to the silver head and the raven girl. They boulth agreed as Roxas nodded his approval. "That means Myself, Sora, Kairi, and Namine will take the bottom areas. Since the bottom is big enough we can split into two. Kairi and Sora take the East, myself and Namine can take the West."

"good choice," Said Kairi cuddling Sora's arm causing the brunet to blush.

Braig ran through the black room trying to get a grip on what had just happened. "Dilan is a big guy... he'll... Ah Hell where is he." He spat to himself wiping blood from his fore head. He kept bumping into something that dangled from the Ceiling. The smell was rancid and rotten causing the man to stop and gag a few times, close to vomiting his insides out. About the fifth time he bent over he saw a sliver of light only a few feet in front of him. A door.

He lunged forward to grab at the door nob only to hit something big. One of the bad smelling things being held up by some unknown force was right smack in front of the door.

"For Fuck sake!" Braig snapped shoving the body aside as he pushed open the door. Something caught onto his shirt but he just jerked himself away as he stumbled threw the door. He squinted his eyes as he gasped for the fresh air. When his eyes adjusted to the light he started to stand up he stopped short. On the floor next to him was a knife... but not just any knife.

It was a Tanto Point titanium alloy pocket knife with a dragon carved into the left side of the handle. Custom made for Dilan. Double checking Braig picked it up and spun it over. Carved in was the officers name. This knife had been what had caught hold of his shirt on his way out of the black room. He turned slowly to the open door way. Hanging from the ceiling by metal hooks were thousands of animal carcasses, ranging from rotted rabbits and ferrits to fresh bleed deer and cows. But the large mass in the door way was much much fresher... infact he was still dripping blood from his headless corpse and his unifrom, tho covered in blood was still on.

 **Authors Note: Hay everbody! Aighost here with the most recent update. Yayaya I know. It has been A LOOOOONNNNGGG while since I updated this story. So to put my excuse simply, when the Larium update came my original plan for the story kinda got blown out of the water so I have been trying to come up with a new path to go on this. Finally after... what? 7 months? I finally got back to this. Yes I will be keeping up with my other story. I also plan to start working on a Monster Hunter Fanfiction. I am also working on a couple of my own stories as-well. So it will get hard to get back on this. I do plan to make up a schedule for everything but who knows.**

 **Thank you all so much and I'll see you all next time**

 **Toodles and Stomach noodles.**

 **{RIP Dilan}**


End file.
